


Subject 0

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: I promise it'll get better in later chapters, It's like kind of a real story with some porn not just monster porn, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Monsters, Piercings, Restraints, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, and kind of upsetting, really filthy, this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Damon wakes to find himself strapped to a table in a strange lab with no idea of what's to comeLittle bit of horror, little bit of medical kink, little bit of monster pornIt starts pretty intense and gets better over time





	1. Waking up

Damon didn’t remember how he’d come to be in this place, and come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure where it was that he had ended up. It was dark all around him, not quite pitch black, but dark enough that though he could tell there were objects strewn around the room, and the room itself wasn’t small per-se, he couldn’t tell how big it was or what the objects filling it were. What he did know, however, was that he was naked, and leather straps around his wrists and ankles were holding him in place on a cold metal table. That, and his legs were propped up and open on stirrups. As he noted each piece of his situation, his cheeks heated in embarrassment and his body began to tremble with anger and fear. Where was he? Who had brought him here? And who’d had the gall to strip him of his clothes and tie him down to a table?

  
It didn’t really matter, he realized, because the real pressing thing was to get out and away as quickly as he could, and find some clothes if at all possible. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He opened them again and squinted to look at his wrist. It was a medical restraint, the padded kind with the big buckle, which meant if he could twist his wrist enough he could work his fingers under the leather to loosen it. He bent and angled his wrist, even arching his back to try to get any leverage he could but it seemed to be pointless. The straps were too tight, there was no room to maneuver. He sighed and slumped back. He wasn’t giving up, he wouldn’t, but it did seem a different strategy would be necessary. His eyes were adjusting to the gloom, which helped. He could tell, though he had guessed already, he was in some kind of surgical room, or laboratory. The objects he’d seen before and been unable to identify were mostly carts and tables. He didn’t want to think about what instruments they might have on them or how they would be used. A shiver ran through him at even that idea and he felt a fearful sob build in his chest. He was surely going to die here. Why else would someone bring him to a place like this?

  
He was about to try to squirm out of his restraints again when the lights came on, explosions of white and yellow that made him slam his eyes shut against the pain. He heard the door unlock and swing heavily open, he didn’t dare open his eyes, even as the pain from the lights began to abate. It was as though they were frozen shut with fear. He didn’t want to see the face of whatever monster had brought him here.

  
“Hello, Damon.” The voice was surprisingly kind. Male, and deep. He heard a distinct sinking sound of air deflating from a leather chair and then wheels moving across linoleum to stop by his right hip. “Our apologies for the method of bringing you here, but you understand this isn’t exactly something we could ask you to do willingly.”

  
His lip quivered as he tried to voice the million more questions the words brought up in his head. How did he get here? He didn’t remember anything before waking up. Who is we? And what were they going to do to him that truly no one would volunteer for?

  
He tried to get all of this out, but his throat was swollen with fear and his eyes were still clamped shut.

  
“We’ll need to give you a medical checkup, to make sure everything is in order.”

  
He whimpered.

  
“Oh good, you can make noise. That’s already better than we were afraid of. Sometimes the drugs, you know, they...have effects. But those don’t seem to be an issue here, luckily.”

  
Drugs? Had he been drugged? Well, clearly, but when? And how? And by whom?

  
His confusion must have shown on his face.

  
“I’m sure you have questions, but I’m sure you understand, we can’t answer most of them. I can tell you memory loss is common from the drugs, but it should be temporary and it won’t be long before you start getting things back. Now, if you consent, I’m going to do a little physical exam.”

  
“N-No!” He blurted, every muscle in his body tensing again, as though his opposition could actually stop any of this from happening.

  
“I’m sorry, Damon, but for our research to be done, you do need to be checked out. Can’t have any unforeseen complications. It will be over before you know it.”

  
The chair rolled back as the man stood up.

  
“Open your eyes, I need to check your retinas.”

  
Slowly, bracing for the pain of the light, Damon blinked his eyes open. There was no stopping this, and he didn’t want to know what they would do if he resisted. It hurt to open them, and tears swelled up as soon as he did. Why him? Why was this horrible thing happening to him?

  
“Very good, thank you Damon.” The man raised the tool to his eye, and Damon had to stop himself from blinking at the light on the end. So much light. Why did everything have to be so bright? “Okay, I’m going to check your ears, then I’ll need you to stick out your tongue so I can have a look at your throat.”

  
Of course, because this wasn’t humiliating enough already.

  
The tool prodded his ears, then suddenly the doctor’s face was in front of his. He hated to admit it, but in another life, he would have found the man attractive. He was broad, strong, he had a shockingly kind face and gentle eyes. His long hair was tied back in a bun behind his head and the sleeves of his white coat were rolled up to his elbows. As one hand raised a tongue depressor and prodded Damon to open his mouth, he caught a glimpse of ink on the man’s forearms but he couldn’t tell what it was. He clamped his lips shut. His eyes and ears were one thing, but like hell he was going to let a stranger stick anything in his mouth.  
“Come on, Damon, we were doing so good. Just open up and say ‘ah’ it’ll be over before you know it.”

  
Damon whimpered and shook his head.

  
The man let out a sigh and raised a gloved hand to grab Damon’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you, Damon, please don’t make me.”

  
It was just a check up. It’s not like he was going to pierce his tongue or anything. He slowly opened his mouth, just enough, and let a soft ‘ah’ slip from his throat.

  
“Thank you, Damon, good boy.”

  
He flushed at the phrase, unsure if he was angry or...what? Flattered? Embarrassed? It didn’t matter, that was for a different time, a time when a stranger wasn’t inspecting him like a piece of meat.

  
The wood was removed from his mouth and the man took a step back. He really was beautiful, even in the harsh light of a medical suite.

  
“Now, I’m gonna have to pat you down and make sure everything’s where it should be.”

  
Damon noticed there was no question this time.

  
His gloved hands started at Damon’s throat, checking his glands and padding their way down to his shoulders, his collarbones, across his chest, though they avoided the spots where his flesh was taped down to flatten it. At least he was kind enough for that. His hands continued down to Damon’s ribs and stomach, his hips, and when Damon realized he wasn’t stopping, he squirmed.

  
“Hold still, Damon.”

  
He ignored the instructions, trying to get away from the hands moving toward the most sensitive parts of his body.

  
“D-Don’t. Don’t please, pl-please don’t.”

  
“It’s okay, just relax Damon.”

  
He whimpered and continued squirming until one large hand landed on his pelvis and held him in place. Fuck this. Fuck all of this. Damon was nearly shaking as the fingers pressed and poked, rubbing his small cock and feeling the edge of his opening there. Seeming content, the fingers moved away and he nearly relaxed until they returned, this time at his ass.

  
“No!” He tried to squirm again but the hand held him in place.

  
“I have more straps, Damon, don’t make me use them.”

  
He let out another fearful sound but stopped moving. The hands moved away, he heard a tube being squeezed but he didn’t dare look, and then the finger was back, cold and wet and pressing inside him. “Ah! Wh-Wh-”

  
“It’s okay, you were cleaned before you woke up.”

  
Because that made his violation so much better.

  
The finger was moving inside him, stroking his walls and pressing in deep. His cock was getting hard, despite how afraid he was. It did feel good. He whimpered, clenching around the finger. He tried to push it out but of course he just got a scolding “tsk” sound from the doctor and his fingers probed deeper.

  
“I’m almost done, Damon, just let it happen.” He was starting to sound frustrated and that thought scared Damon. He really didn’t want to find out what would happen if the doctor got too fed up with him.

  
He forced his body to relax, not putting up a fight really was the best option. With one last twist, the fingers left his body and he slumped, shaking slightly just from the stress of being prodded and probed.

  
“You seem to be in good health. That’s good.” The doctor stood up and the chair rolled away, the sound of the squeaky wheels echoing through the room. “We just have one more thing to do.” The doctor walked to one of the nearby metal tables and rolled it back over. He sat on his chair and pulled the table slightly closer to him. Damon couldn’t see what was on it, but he had a bad feeling. “You shouldn’t feel anything, alright? Over before you know it.”

  
“Wh-” There was a spraying sound and then a cold sting on his cock before it went numb. He tried twitching the muscles, clenching and unclenching but felt nothing. Probably for the best.

  
Despite the promise, the doctor’s hands rested on his pelvis and he felt two sharp pinches on his cock, one at the top and one toward the head.

  
“Aaaannd...done.” He heard a clicking noise and the doctor rolled his stool back.

  
“What did you do?” He whimpered, trying to crane his neck to see.

  
“Just something to make sure testing proceeds as it should.” He smiled warmly and rolled the table away. This time Damon could see the collection of items on it, including two needles and some packaging. The needles must have been what created the pinching sensation. He wanted to know what had been done to him, but he supposed he would find out soon anyway. It’s not like they could keep him on this table forever, right? They’d have to let him up to use the bathroom and to sleep.

  
The doctor approached his bound arms and Damon got a look at his face again. He really was handsome, why was he doing something like this? And was it just him? Who else was he working with? The doctor was wiping his arm down with a white pad, presumably disinfectant. “Wait what are you doing?” Damon demanded, eyes wide as he watched the doctor’s hands.

  
“It’s just something to make sure you stay as healthy as you are.”

  
“N-No stop!” He tried to move but the doctor held his arm down and inserted the needle. “It’s not going to hurt you, Damon, I promise. But you are going to take a nap.” The doctor attached the needle to an IV bag and before Damon could object further, he felt his head clouding and his eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

 

When he came to again, Damon couldn’t tell how much time had passed. There was no indication in the room that he had slept at all. They must have been doing something to him to keep his limbs from falling asleep or aching, because he was still strapped to the table in the same position he had been before, but now there was a sheet draped over his naked body. Small victories. The room was dim, but not pitch black as it had been when he first woke up. A few of the lamps in the corners of the room were on and turned away from him. He groaned softly and picked his head up, trying to see anything he could. His cock was throbbing, and not in a sexy way. It hurt, like he’d somehow bruised it. What had that doctor done to him? At least he had the reassurance that something had been done to him and this wasn’t all a horrible dream.  
He wasn’t sure why he’d woken up, there was no one else in the room and nothing seemed to have happened to rouse him. He squinted around the room, but his head still felt heavy and his eyes fluttered shut again. Soon he was deeply asleep again.

 

He woke up again to bright lights and the sound of the wheeled stool rolling up to the side of his table. He groaned as he opened his eyes and squinted at the doctor.

  
“Good morning, Damon. I have good news for you.”

  
“What?” He whispered, head rolling back to look up at the ceiling.

  
“We’re gonna get you off that table and let you walk around today.”

  
“Can I eat?” He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until now. His stomach felt cavernous.

  
“We’ll see.” The doctor checked his ears and eyes and throat again, then surprisingly gently removed the needle from his arm, and undid the straps holding his arms above his head. His shoulders protested slightly at moving after who knows how many days suspended above his head, but he crossed his arms over his chest and clutched at his biceps despite the pain.

  
The doctor moved down to his legs and freed them, this time helping Damon stretch and bend them a few times to help get the blood flowing back to them.

  
“Th-Thank you.” Damon whispered, sitting up on the angled table.

  
“Can you stand?”

  
“Can I?” Who knew if the drugs they’d been giving him were still weakening his body.

  
“Let’s give it a try, come on.” The doctor linked their arms and slowly helped Damon slide from the table to the floor, which was cold and stung the undersides of Damon’s feet. “It’s okay, come on.” He looked down at his feet and saw a pair of soft looking slippers, which he gingerly stepped into. “Hold yourself up.” The doctor placed his hand on the stirrup and turned to grab something off the surgical table behind him. He unfolded a fuzzy bathrobe and draped it over Damon’s shoulders, then helped him get his arms into the sleeves. “Comfortable?”

  
“As much as I can be.” He nodded.

  
“Alright, we’re gonna go for a little walk up and down the hall and then we’ll come back. Do you need to use the restroom?”

  
He shook his head. “I haven’t had anything to eat or drink in…”

  
“I just thought I’d ask.” The doctor clearly didn’t want to answer the question.

  
So he wouldn’t give him the choice. “How long have I been here?”

  
“Not too long.”

  
The doctor began to lead him slowly out of the surgical suite and into a hallway. He briefly wondered why the doctor wasn’t bothering to restrain him in any way, but he realized the longer he was standing how little strength he even had to put up a fight. He wouldn’t be able to escape if he tried.

  
“Where am I?”

  
“In a research facility. I can’t tell you more than that, and you should probably stop asking questions now, Damon, before you ask something you don’t want the answer to.”

  
He sighed and hung his head.

  
“Come on, focus on walking.”

  
The more he walked the more aware he became of the fact that there was something between his legs.

  
“What did you do to my dick?”

  
“Like I said before, it’s just something to make sure testing goes as planned.”

  
“What testing? All you’ve done to me so far is inspect me and make me sleep.”

  
“We’re waiting for you to be completely recovered before we start. I’m going to give you another check over once we get you back in your setup and we’ll get an estimate of how much longer it’ll be.”  
“Do I have to go back on the table?”

  
“For now. If you go along with everything we need you to do, you’ll be given a room with a bed.”

  
He sighed. It was something.

  
They completed the walk down the hall, it was white and brightly lit with many metal doors with numbers on them. Nothing to help Damon understand what this place was or what happened here.  
They were silent on the walk back to his door. The doctor opened it with a key card and walked him back to the surgical table. He helped him out of the robe and slippers, and then up onto the table. He first strapped his feet back into the stirrups, then his arms.

  
“I’m gonna check you over again.”

  
“Yeah.” Damon whispered, head lolling to the side to stare at the pale blue wall across the room.

  
The doctor’s hands went to his neck, then down his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his hips. They stopped at his cock this time, and when he touched it, Damon could feel metal pressing against the length of it. It stung a little, and the hands left for a moment before returning, this time with a cool swab that wiggled under the metal and poked at what could only be two bars of metal in each spot he’d felt the pinches. The doctor had pierced his cock and placed some kind of device on it to keep him from touching it. But why? What did that have to do with testing? At least they hadn’t removed his cock completely, he guessed.  
The hands went away again, then returned and probed at his hole.

  
“Do you give me an enema every time I’m asleep?” He asked softly.

  
“That’s a more complicated answer than you think.” Was all the doctor said, but he sounded amused.

  
He whimpered softly.

  
“Are you going to put me back to sleep?”

 

“Yes. But we should be able to start testing soon.”

  
The doctor stood again, swabbed his arm and put the needle back in, and a moment later, Damon was asleep.

 

When Damon woke again, it was to the doctor standing over him again. He had the same gentle smile on his face and had a hand resting on the table by Damon’s face, almost as though he’d been stroking his cheek before Damon woke up.

  
“Hey sleepyhead.”

  
“What?” Damon groaned, trying to move his arms and legs to stretch before remembering where he was and why he couldn’t move.

  
“We’re starting testing today. You excited?”

  
“I hate you.” He closed his eyes again and rolled his head back up to the ceiling.

  
He chuckled softly. “Today is the day, Damon, this is exciting.”

  
“Fuck you.” He whispered.

  
“Now now.” He received a gentle slap to the thigh. “Don’t be rude, not on our special day.”

  
The lights were up to full brightness again and for once the doctor wasn’t the only person in the room with him. There were three or four other men in the room, all shuffling around arranging carts and tables, sterilizing things. Damon couldn’t tell exactly what all they were doing, most of them were outside of his view.

  
“Don’t worry, it’ll just be the two of us once the test starts, they’re just here to get the room ready. Also I did your checkup before waking you this time.”

  
“Gee, thanks.”

  
The other people in the room all picked up a few last things and shuffled out, leaving Damon once again alone with the doctor.

  
“What’s your name?” Damon asked softly, realizing after however long he’d been here, hours or days he wasn’t sure, he hadn’t learned the doctor’s name.

  
“Dr. Ross.” He gave Damon another smile as he stood and walked into the observation room.

  
“Wait where are you going?” He called after him in confusion.

  
“It’s okay, I’ll be back in a minute.” He turned the overhead lights off, leaving just the lamps in the corners of the room on.  
This felt wrong.

  
He heard a door shut and he was left alone in the silent, dim room. He tried to look down at his body but realized when he lifted his head that there was a new strap across his neck. His guts twisted with anxiety. What was Ross going to do that was so bad his head needed to be strapped down?

  
He heard the door open again and the sound of wheels creaking across the floor. He tried to pick his head up to see what was being brought in, but he couldn’t see anything past his knees.

  
“Now, Damon, I need you to remain calm, okay?”

  
“Why?” He whispered. “What are you doing?”

  
He heard the sounds of heavy padlocks being opened and then the sound of bare skin on the tile floors. He wasn’t sure how he knew it was that sound so distinctly, but he did.  
“Remember Damon, relax.” He heard the echo of the doctor’s shoes retreating to the observation room.

  
He whimpered, clamping his eyes shut. He couldn’t imagine who had been brought into the room or what the padlocks had been on. Had the doctor just brought a serial killer into the room and left him alone with them? Half of his question was answered when he felt a soft touch on his stomach, but not by any human appendage he could recognize. The skin was leathery, all Damon could think of was a smooth leather chair. But that wasn’t right. That’s not how humans felt. And there were no hands, no fingers attached to his limb. He tried to pick his head up again to no avail. The tentacle, for lack of a better word, snaked its way over his stomach, and another joined it just above on his ribs. It almost ticked.

  
“D-Doctor please…” He whimpered. It felt nice but he couldn’t shake the fear of what the creature was that was doing this to him or what was going to happen next.

  
“It’s okay, Damon, he won’t hurt you.”

  
“He?” Great. Now he didn’t dare look up, imagining some horribly deformed science experiment rubbing pieced together tentacles over his body.

  
The tentacles moved further down, brushing over the metal covering his cock. The end of one poked at it, like it was curious about what it was. It moved further down, skipping his hole to go straight to his ass.

  
“W-Wait, no don’t-” He arched to try to get away from it, but he heard a strange, wet sound and then the tentacle, now wet and sticky, was pushing inside him. He cried out, still thrashing to find a way to get away from it. His movement didn’t stop whatever creature was probing inside him, it just pressed on deeper into him, he could feel it wriggling this way and that like it was exploring him. Every nerve ending in his body was screaming for it to stop but at the same time Damon couldn’t deny how purely and exquisitely good it felt. The tentacle was thick enough to stretch him, and was wet enough his body accepted it without any pulling or unpleasant friction.  
“F-Fuuuuck…” He panted, his body going limp on the table. It felt too good to fight it.

  
“Oh good boy Damon.” He heard the doctor’s voice over the speaker from the other room. It sounded like he was enjoying the show.

  
The tentacle continued to thrust and push inside him, the thing it was attached to was still out of Damon’s view. He tensed when he felt the second tentacle pressing at his ass beside the first. It couldn’t fit, no way. The same wet sound from before, then the second tentacle was sliding inside him.

  
“Oh my god!” He gasped, a string of obscenities pouring from his mouth when the tentacles both started to wriggle and explore inside him.

  
He felt tension building in his gut, his cock was hard and straining under its metal cage, he felt like if he could just get a brush, even the softest touch on his shaft, he would explode.

  
Then the tentacles were gone. He cried out at the loss, squirming in his bonds. “H-” He was about to say something, he wasn’t sure what. Was he trying to beg? It didn’t matter because before he could get any more than a sound out, he was being filled again. It wasn’t the tentacles this time. It was something firmer, thicker and with more bumps and ridges. It must be the thing’s cock, it occurred to Damon, his last coherent thought before everything went white with pleasure as the creature’s tentacles wrapped around his thighs and it started to thrust. He cried out, every push of the creature’s cock into him sparked pleasure behind his clamped shut eyes. It was so big, Damon was sure without whatever moisture it was producing, he would be torn in two.

  
Each motion pushed him closer and closer to the edge, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to go over without touching himself. It felt so good. Damon didn’t know how much more he could take, he felt like his body was going to crumble to pieces if he didn’t come soon. The thrusts sped up, he wondered if it felt as good for the creature as it did for him. He hoped it did. Its movements became more erratic, stuttering and slamming haphazardly into him until he felt it explode inside him. It was so hot and so much Damon could feel it filling him in a way he never could have imagined. He gasped, body twitching around the shaft as it pulled out of him. He felt it land, wet and heavy on his pelvis and continue to empty onto his stomach and up to his chest.

  
He wanted so badly to know what the creature looked like but even without the straps keeping him in place, he knew he couldn’t move. Once the thing’s cock stopped twitching, the hold of its tentacles on his thighs relaxed and he heard the echo of the doctor’s footsteps coming out of the observation room and approaching the creature. He heard metal squeaking, the locking of padlocks, and then the wheels rolling out of the room.

  
Damon was slumped on the table, sticky and covered in the creature’s hot cum. He could feel it spilling out of his hole and running down his body. He’d never felt more defiled in his life. He’d also never been so turned on. He wiggled his wrists, desperate to get a hand on his cock, to just push himself over the edge, but he couldn’t.

  
He was left alone for a long time, but he had no idea how long it was. Finally, Doctor Ross’ footsteps entered the room again and approached the table. He felt a hand on his forehead, brushing back his hair.  
“You did a very good job, Damon, that was a very good first test.”

  
“What…” He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the hands on his hair. “What exactly are you testing?”

  
“You’ll find out in due time, I promise. I’m going to take a few samples from you then we’ll get you cleaned up, okay?”

  
Damon shrugged as best he could. It’s not like he had much say in anything that happened to him right now anyway.

  
The doctor swabbed some of the cum from his stomach, some from his hole, he didn’t care about the doctor prodding him there anymore, and then he took some blood, and swabbed Damon’s mouth.

  
“What’s that for?”

  
“Just to make sure you don’t have any physical reactions to him.”

  
“What is he?”

  
“I...can’t tell you that just now, Damon. Maybe sometime they’ll okay me to fill you in.”

  
“They?”

  
That just got him a look, a vaguely condescending ‘you should know better’ type look. He sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” The doctor released his hands, then his legs, and helped him off the table. He wrapped Damon in his bathrobe from before, and lead him down the hall. There was still cum dripping down his legs and they were shaking slightly as he walked. The doctor brought him to one of the numbered doors and opened it with a keycard. The light on the lock blinked green and he opened it. It was a bathroom. A long, rectangular room. One wall of stalls with toilets, beside them sinks, and another wall of shower stalls. At least he’d have some privacy. Not that he had anything to hide anymore, there was no part of him these people, whoever they were, hadn’t seen.

  
Doctor Ross lead him to a shower stall and closed the door behind him. “Get cleaned up, I’ll stay out here.”

  
“Okay.” Damon answered him softly and turned on the water. As he stood under the spray, his muscles relaxing after days suspended in the same position, he remembered how good it felt to be clean, to be under the water. It had been one of his favorite things since he was a kid, taking long showers, baths, swimming, any excuse to be in or near water. He sighed happily, raising his fingers to rub gently on the back of his neck. When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back home under his own shower. He turned and leaned against the wall, pressing his fingers inside his stretched hole to try to scoop out some of the creature’s cum. He shivered at the sensation of his own fingers inside himself, his cock was still hard and his body was still aching to be filled. It was strange, but though he had no idea what that creature was or where it had come from, he wanted to see it again. He wanted to learn about it, and he really, really wanted to feel it inside him again. It didn’t even matter that it had essentially been against his will, he wanted more.

 

He was snapped out of his reverie by the doctor clearing his throat outside his shower stall. “Damon?”

  
He didn’t respond. He didn’t want to leave the water. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to feel the water cascading on his face.

  
After he’d stretched it out as long as he could, he responded. “What?”

  
“We should get you back.”

  
That was the answer he’d been afraid of. “Okay.” He sighed, turning off the water. “Can I have a towel?”

  
“Here.” The door opened a crack and the doctor’s hand extended into the stall with a fluffy white towel that matched Damon’s bathrobe. After he’d dried himself off, he wrapped himself in the towel and stepped out.

  
“Let’s go.” He sighed and hung his head. The doctor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they walked together back down the hall. Despite everything, it felt sort of nice to be under the doctor’s heavy arm. He was warm, and even though he was the only face Damon could tie to what was being done to him, he was safe. At least all the doctor was doing was enacting whatever horrible plan had been laid, it wasn’t like it was his idea. And he’d been as kind to Damon as someone in his position could be, at least. Damon leaned into him a little as they walk, and if he hadn’t known better, he could have sworn he felt the arm tighten, just a bit, before releasing him to open his door with the key card again.

  
“You did really well, Damon. If you keep up like this, they’ll let me give you a room all for you.” The doctor murmured and Damon couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful, even as he was strapped back down to his metal table. The doctor moved to put his IV back in but stopped, setting it back on the cart and moving in to place his hand on Damon’s forehead, thumb stroking soothingly at his temple. “I’m proud of you.” His voice was so soft Damon felt like he might cry. The doctor didn’t wait much longer to break eye contact though, and quickly put his IV back in. “I’m gonna let you sleep for a while now, you did so well today.” Damon felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a weak smile, and his eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon encounters another monster, and gets to know Ross a little better
> 
> This is as disturbing as the first chapter, but different  
> there's claws and a lot of blood so if that isn't your jam, maybe don't read this one

The next time it happened, Damon wasn’t as surprised. He recognized the rhythm. Ross woke him up starting a few days before, a kind smile in his eyes and usually a hand caressing his hair, or his forehead, or on the morning of his next “test,” the cheek,  then he was inspected and given a few rounds of various things injected into his IV. To his joy, Ross let him out again.

“There, be careful, don’t push it.” Ross’ fingers were strong and gentle on his ankles as he helped Damon roll his feet. Despite the fact that he was put up in the stirrups 24/7, his limbs still weren’t going numb. He didn’t know what kind of drug might be capable of making that happen, but whatever it was, he was glad for it. Ross’ hands were gentle, massaging his ankles as he helped Leo lower them to the ground. His wrists were freed next and Ross helped him lower them to his sides. They also didn’t hurt, though because of the more unnatural angle at which his arms were laid on the table, they did tingle a bit when he moved them.

“How are you feeling?” Ross asked while draping Damon’s soft fluffy robe over his shoulders.

“I’m alright, my arms are tingling a little.”

“That’s not good, I’ll make a note to up your dosage. Good boy for telling me.” Ross’ smile made Damon’s chest twinge with happiness. There was something about this man telling him he was a good boy that just felt amazing. “Let’s take a little walk, okay?” With a hand under Damon’s elbow and one arm around his waist, Ross led him to the door of his exam room and out into the hall. 

“Where’s your family from, Damon? You have a very interesting accent.”

“What?” Damon had never really thought of himself as having an accent at all, it was very flat and midwestern, not even with the amusing upticks of a Chicagoan accent.

“It’s just very even, I grew up in the south, moved to the midwest as a teen.” That made sense, Ross’ voice was smooth, but Damon could hear an undercurrent of something that he couldn’t place before, a soft lilt that Ross was clearly fighting down every word he spoke.

“I grew up in the midwest my whole life.” Damon answered. It was strange, talking to Ross like this as the doctor walked him up and down an empty, clinical hallway full of ominously locked doors. They finished their circuit of the hall and before Damon had realized they had reached the door, Ross was unlocking it and guiding him back to his table. The doctor strapped him down again, his fingers brushing tenderly over Damon’s skin after each buckle. 

“I’m gonna have to do your neck and forehead again. Damon, we don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“Okay.” He sighed and rested his head back on the table to make it easier. It frustrated him to have to do this, he had taken to watching the doctor do his work each time he came in and had come to quite enjoy his face.

The strap across his neck was tight, as it had been last time, but not so that he couldn’t breathe. Ross brought out another strap, and Damon’s mind began to race, trying to figure out where it could go. The doctor hooked both parts onto the underside of the table and then lowered it to cover his eyes, effectively blinding him.

“W-Wait why are you doing that? Doctor?” He whimpered, wrists twisting in their bonds. Had he done something wrong? Why was Ross doing this?

“It’s okay, Damon, we have to keep the lights on for this test and we don’t want to hurt your eyes.” He could hear the lie in Ross’ voice and his blood ran cold in his veins. Surely whatever they were bringing into the room this time must be so hideous they couldn’t risk even the slight possibility of Damon seeing it.

“Please don’t.” He whimpered, but as the plea left his mouth, Ross’ gentle hand rested on his forehead and began to stroke his hair back. 

“It’s okay, Damon, you’re perfectly safe with me. I won’t let anything go wrong.”

A vague enough promise that there was nothing concrete for Damon to hold him to. Over the soft murmurs Ross was presently cooing in his ear, Damon could hear the door opening and shutting, the same sounds from the first “test” of people shuffling around to prepare the room. He could hear a few new machines beeping, lots of rattling metal, wheels squeaking, a cacophony of vague science sounds Damon prayed he was not in this lab long enough to learn to place.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you Damon?” These words brought his attention back to the doctor and despite the fear coursing through him, the anxiety over what would happen next, he found himself nodding. Above everything, Ross was the only one here who had shown any care for him. He had taken care of him. “Good boy.” Ross’ thumb brushed back and forth over Damon’s forehead for a few more seconds before the doctor moved away. The stool he did his work from rolled down to slot between Damon’s legs. “I’m gonna do one last checkup before we get started, okay?”

He just made a soft sound. It’s not like his answer mattered. 

So he tried to relax, at least that way his muscles wouldn’t be sore from tensing against every touch for the next however long this “test” took. His relaxation didn’t last long, however, because after Ross’ fingers had probed, cold and slick, inside his ass for a minute, and after the snapping sound of latex gloves coming off and being replaced, he felt the doctor’s fingers on the device covering his cock. He’d tried to get a good look at it several times now, as far as he could tell it was a small metal arch with two barbells, one that went through the piercing Ross had made on the higher end of his small shaft, and one through the lower. Once the balls on these bar piercings were on, the metal clung tight to his cock, keeping anything from touching it. He wasn’t sure why, if these experiments were about the sexual release of whatever kinds of creatures they were keeping in this facility, he couldn’t also at least get some pleasure out of it. The memory of the first creature returned as Damon pondered this, sending shivers up his spine, he could almost still feel the stretch of those tentacles inside his body, how its cum had flooded him to the point of spilling out past its giant cock. 

He heard Ross chuckle as he removed the device. “Excited, Damon?”

“What?” Damon’s face heated and he could tell he must be bright red. 

“What are you thinking about?” The doctor’s fingers pressed against his small shaft and began rubbing in tight circles. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Damon’s voice was breathy, even the soft touches from Ross’ fingers were enough to feel like he could cum any second.

“Tell me, Damon, what got you hard?” The fingers moved quicker, pressed ever so slightly harder.

“Th-The thing that fucked me last time.” Damon gasped, unable to stop himself.

Ross chuckled and his fingers stopped their motion.

“No!”

Despite Damon’s protest, the fingers did not return, instead, he felt the cold touch of a sanitary wipe over his shaft. 

“I just needed to clean you, and check the piercings. They’re healing very well.”

“Well thank god for that.” Damon snapped, wrists twisting in his bonds again.

“Don’t use that tone with me.” The admonition came with a smack to the thigh. “It’s enough for me to touch you like that at all, Damon, you aren’t owed anything in this situation.”

That made him genuinely angry. “What do you mean? You stole me to experiment on me! I’m owed a lot of things!”

“Don’t make me gag you, Damon, neither of us wants that.”

Despite all the choice curses and tantrums Damon would have loved to let loose, Ross was right, being gagged would only make things worse, and if he made Ross angry with him then there would be no one to show him any kindness at all in this cold, clinical facility.

“I’m sorry, doctor.” He whispered.

“Good boy.” Ross’ voice was softer now, and Damon could almost hear a smile. 

Ross brushed his thigh softly with the backs of his fingers, and then replaced the piercings and hood over his cock. He screwed the ends back on the bars and rolled back to Damon’s head.

“We’re going to get started now. I promise you I won’t let anything go wrong.” Ross’ lips brushed Damon’s cheek and his face started to burn again with surprise.

Damon heard Ross stand and move away from him to the door again. Little bits of light brushed his cheekbones and he could see it under the leather over his eyes, but after a moment of Ross being gone, the lights amplified and almost made it light enough for Damon to see the color of the leather over his eyes. He heard the doors open and close again and he could tell he was alone in the exam room, just as he had been the last time before Ross brought in whatever it was that fucked him. As with last time, he heard the doors open again, and the squeak of the wheels of some kind of cart. This time, however, the wheels sounded more strained, like there was something very heavy on them. It stopped, and from very close, Damon heard the sound of a heavy padlock opening, and the almost pained creak of a large metal door. He heard Ross murmuring to something and the sound of feet touching down on the floor. He took a deep breath, it was time. Only there was another sound, the sound of chains being undone. The last one hadn’t hand chains.

Damon’s nerves tensed. Why had it been chained in the first place, when the previous one hadn’t? It stepped up to stand between his legs. It wasn’t warm, not the way the other one had been. Not the way anything warm blooded at all was. Damon didn’t need to speculate for much longer on what this creature could be because a clawed hand --he hoped it was a hand anyway-- ran down his shin from foot to knee. It felt scaled, and was no warmer than the cool lab around them. This is why his eyes were covered, then.

The thing between his legs let out a soft, trilling sound and he felt what could only be its cheek, scaled and sharp, brush along his calf. A two-pronged tongue flitted out, he didn’t need to see it to tell what it was, and flicked along down his leg until it reached his groin. It made the sound again and he heard, and then felt, the creature’s claw  _ ting _ against the hood covering his cock. It moved away. Before he could relax, however, something was pressing at his hole. Even the tip felt too big to fit. It was also sharp, the tip felt pointed, moreso than any kind of cock he’d ever seen or felt before. Its cold hands wrapped around his thighs and with another trilling sound, it slammed inside him.

He cried out, the sound leaving his throat before his brain even finished registering the pain. It felt like he was being ripped in half, his hole burning as it tried to stretch. And then the pain stopped. It was replaced by a slight tingling, and he realized similarly to the last creature, this one was creating some kind of lubricant by itself. 

“Oh my god…” He breathed, the tingles felt good, and made his walls flutter, he could feel the size of the cock inside him, but he couldn’t feel the creature’s hips against his yet, he couldn’t imagine there was any more to put in, it was already so impossibly big. The creature, of course, found a way. It wrapped its claws tight around his thighs and pushed in further. The action drew a long moan from Damon’s lips and his back arched as much as it could before the leather around his neck got too tight. The points of its claws were starting to puncture his thighs but he didn’t care. In fact, it felt good, like whatever venom was in the claws was the same as what it was using as lube. It tingled and stung but in a good way.

The creature didn’t wait long before beginning to thrust. It pulled out sharply, almost to the tip, and Damon whined. He felt empty now without it. The creature began slowly rubbing its tip back and forth, dragging it in and out of his hole. It was teasing him.

“Oh very nice.” Damon was startled to hear Ross’ voice over the speakers in the room. His body jolted a little, and the creature’s claws moved, creating deep scratches across his thighs. 

Damon moaned, loud and long. That had no business feeling that good.

“Again.” It was a breathy gasp, and his hole tightened around the creature’s tip, his body itself imploring it for more.

The creature slammed inside him and he let out a cry that turned into a scream when it dragged its claws down his thighs. It hurt for a moment and then the tingling feeling spread down his legs. His cock was pulsing under the hood and he wished one of these creatures would learn how to touch him.

The thing between his legs began to use him in earnest now, cock sliding in and out of his hole, digging deep inside him before pulling nearly all the way out. 

He was reduced to breathy pants and moans, the closest thing to words he could get out being “yes” and “more” and “please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for, but he couldn’t stop begging the creature. 

Its claws moved as its cock used his hole, bracing on his sternum, both a threat and a promise.

“Please.” Damon moaned, tightening his body around its shaft. It thrust faster in return, and dragged its claws from his collarbone down to his bellybutton. Damon could feel blood spreading from the gashes but he didn’t care because as soon as the scream reached his lips, the pain was gone, replaced by the pleasure of the creature’s venom. 

He could feel it getting close. It put one scaled hand on his collarbone, as though threatening to take its claws to his throat. The second they began to curl around it though, he heard a soft electric jolt and the claws moved away quickly. They must have some sort of electro shock device on these creatures. Good to know.

It dug its claws into his shoulder again. Its thrusts hadn’t lost pace and he could tell it was only a matter of seconds before it would cum. He tightened around it again, flexing and relaxing his muscles to massage it. It did the trick. The creature’s hips stuttered, then slammed as deep into him as it could go. He cried out again. He could feel the cum filling him, it was cold and there was so much of it, and as soon as the first splash hit his walls, he could feel the tingling there too. It felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. His hips bucked of their own volition, trying to get some friction on his cock. He felt like he was going to explode.

“Please!” He gasped. “Please, please!”

“What is it, Damon? Use your words.”

“I want to cum!” He whimpered, hips twitching faster on the creature’s cock. This time it growled, and pressed a hand to his bloodied chest to hold him down.

He just heard Ross chuckle in response. His whole body was straining and the creature twitched and thrust one more time before pulling out. He could feel his hole gaping, he could feel the cum running out onto the table. 

As he laid there panting, his body throbbing with need, he vaguely registered the sound of Ross chaining the creature back into its cage. 

“I’m going to take some samples, and then I’ll get you cleaned up.” Ross told him sometime later. 

“Mmmm.” 

Ross chuckled and first undid the leather straps over his neck and eyes, and then began doing the same sample gatherings he’d done the first time. Damon didn’t bother to try to pay attention. He did add something new to his IV, probably something to do with the venom. 

“That wasn’t poison or anything was it?” 

The doctor laughed again at his bleary tone. “It was, but I just gave you the antivenom, so you’ll be okay. The tingling should be the only symptom you experience.”

“God that was so good. It felt so good.”

“I know it did.” Ross petted a hand over his hair and bent to brush his lips over his forehead. “You did so well, Damon, you were such a good boy. I’m proud of you.”

“Mmmm.” His face heated again and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“I’m going to sit you up and deal with these scratches, okay?”

“Mmm.”

Ross removed his bindings and tenderly helped him sit up. “I hope you’re not upset I let it do this to you? We knew about it ahead of time, I knew you wouldn’t be in any danger and it wouldn’t hurt. They won’t even hurt when you heal.”

“Mmmm.” He wasn’t upset. He had been at first, maybe, but it had felt so good, and if this was his life now, he was at least going to open himself up to feeling every kind of pleasure he could. He shook his head.

“Good.” Ross’ hands were gentle as they smeared some ointment onto his thighs, and then wrapped them with gauze, and repeated the process around his torso. 

“Thanks.” He whispered and gave him a weary smile.

“Of course.” Their eyes met and Damon felt his body relax. For everything Ross had put him through, he felt safe. He felt like someone still cared what happened to Damon. His heart jumped a little and he looked away, cheeks tinting pink again.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Ross disconnected him from the IV and wrapped him in the robe.

After a quicker, and much more careful shower in which he only got to use the hand extension, Damon was back on the table and Ross was running his hands over his hair again.

“Soon you’ll have a real bed, okay? Just one more to make sure you can handle it and then you’ll get a room and a bed and everything.”

“Mmmm.” He nodded. He missed having a room, space to walk, clothes. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Damon, you’re doing such a good job.” 

He smiled faintly, the fatigue washing over him again.

“Get some sleep, I’m proud of you.” Ross kissed his forehead and, taking the soft press of his lips to his skin as the last thing he wanted to feel, Damon let himself fall asleep. 


End file.
